The Return of Balance
by ThePieRoh
Summary: Betrayal. The one thing worse than death. To have your heart slowly smashed with a hammer until it is not able to be repaired. Percy is sentenced to death, but maybe that's a good thing. Perhaps he can regain his purpose in life. However, he knows one thing for certain: he will never help Olympus again.
1. Betrayal

**No, I'm not dead yet. Sorry about the long wait. Merry early Christmas! So I'm starting my second fanfic. Please tell me what you think! I should have the next chapter for SoU up around Christmas.**

* * *

**The Return of Balance**

_Chapter 1: Betrayal_

* * *

**Percy POV**

Running. That's the only thing that mattered now. I have to follow my instincts. I must survive.

I was betrayed by the ones I held most dear to my heart. Betrayed by my family, my friends, even the person I thought to be my soul mate.

Why would they do this? Because of my half-brother and a bunch of rumors, some of them true. What did I ever do to them? Oh, I only saved their asses _twice _from dangers that are unimaginable to most people. But not me. I have seen things mortals could not even dream of, heard things that are not meant to be. Who am I, you ask? I was formerly known as Perseus Achilles Jackson, savior of Olympus _twice, _slayer of giants, killer of Kronos and Destroyer of Gaea, but now, I have no name. People refer to me as, The Destroyer, The Assassin, The Monster, or most common, _him_. Mortals and Immortals alike fear my name. How did I get to this state? Well, it all started when we landed at Mount Olympus.

_*Flashback*_

The _Argo II _landed two miles southeast from Mount Olympus. We jumped off the ship and started to run. The seven ran northwest, towards the mountain. I was in the front, glancing at the surrounding trees, keeping a careful watch for monsters. I heard a rustle in the bushes and saw a single hellhound running towards Olympus, no doubt alerting the Giants of our presence. "Guess it's not a surprise anymore." Jason muttered. We ran for twenty minutes, until we reached a clearing. I looked around and saw and army of monsters surrounding Mount Olympus.

"Let's hope they get here on time." I said, turning around and facing my group. I walked up to Annabeth and gave her a quick kiss, which for some reason, she didn't return. "Just for luck." I said, even though it really meant, 'In case I die.' "Let's go." I said, turning and walking towards the monster horde.

As we neared the Giants, we drew our weapons. "Ah, Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, how nice of you to join us! Mother has many great plans for you!" The tallest Giant, who I assumed was Porphyrion exclaimed.

"Well that's not good." I mumbled. The army of monsters surrounded us, blocking off any escape. "Rip them to shreds! Show no mercy!" Porphyrion screamed. The monsters closed in on us, clicking their teeth and smashing their weapons together.

I heard a scream and spun around. The Giant, Gration, was holding Annabeth and groping her body with his other hand. "This one is mine, King." The Giant said, while Annabeth tried to bite his finger off.

My vision turned red and I felt a painful tug in my gut. I focused my anger on Gration and he froze completely. His eyes dilated in fear. Gration began to scream in pain, steam rolling off his skin. I felt as if a dam broke inside of me, finally unleashing my true powers.

I made a crushing motion with my fist, and Gration imploded. Annabeth fell to the ground and stared to back away from me. She feared me. _Yes… very good Perseus._ I heard a voice in my head say.

I turned around and notice Gaea's armies and my friends staring at me in a mix of awe and horror. I don't blame them.

I waved my hand at the monsters and they instantly dissolved into dust. I smiled sadistically. The Giants started backing away in fear.

I noticed a dark aura around me, and instantly felt connected to the shadows and darkness. I thrust my hand toward the retreating Giants. Waves of darkness shot out and grabbed their limbs. They became ensnared in their own shadows.

My mind went on autopilot. I made a waving motion and every single monster that was not a Giant got sucked into the ground. "P-Percy?" I head Annabeth timidly ask. I slowly turned around. I saw the looks of fear in my friends faces, and for some reason, I relished it.

I smiled and said, "Now were even." I turned around and marched towards the Giants.

Twelve flashed of light appeared next to the giants. The Olympians in their full battle regime had finally arrived. They looked around for a fight and locked their eyes on the Giants. I slowly approached the Giants.

The Olympians faced the beasts, weapons pointed towards their helpless advisories. "Gigantes! For your crimes against Olympus, you will be executed!" Thundered Zeus. **(Sorry, had to do that) **The Giants locked their eyes on my slowly approaching form.

"Please milord! We didn't know it was you! Please have mercy!" They begged in unison, which sounded weird for thirty foot tall humanoid figures. "No! You will be executed!" Exclaimed Zeus, not catching that they weren't looking at him.

"Not you sky god! Him!" Porphyrion said, nodding in my direction. The Olympians swiveled their heads, noticing us for the first time.

"Ah! Heroes, do you have any idea what he is talking about?" Asked Poseidon, my father. Strange… that word… father, it felt… different.

"Nope." I said casually. A strong presence entered my mind. _Yes you do, son. I have been searching for you for a millennia. Now I have finally found you. _

Images flooded through my head. I saw myself as a child, playing on a giant mat covered in stars. Baby me thrust his hand into the mat. I was expecting to hear a sickening crunch, but instead, I heard a liquid like noise. His hand was inside the mat with ripples around his arm.

He brought out a glob of white goo. Baby me started to mold the goo into a ball, he made it look exactly like earth. A little girl ran into the room and stared yelling at me. "What are you doing? That's my planet space that's…" She paused her rant, looking at the ball in baby me's hands. "Th-That's beautiful!" She shouted. Baby me put out his hand, offering the girl his ball.

"Hawpy Birphday Ca-os!" He stated proudly, giving 'Ca-os' the ball. She gazed at him lovingly. "I love you Balance." She said, her voice filled with emotion.

The scene shifted to the same place, but they were older. They were yelling at each other, obviously having an argument. "Balance! You can't possibly think that! Why would I even _think _about dating Order?" The girl yelled at me.

"That's exactly what I want to know Chaos. Why would you think about dating him? Maybe because of his shirtless pictures he sends you, or when you leave your mind unguarded, you are always thinking about him! That boy is trouble! I'm leaving cousin. Goodbye, remember that I will always love you." Other me shouted, whirling around and walking into the mat. The black goo absorbed him.

"NO! BALANCE!" Chaos cried, falling to her knees. A single tear fell down her cheek.

A man dressed in white ran up to Chaos. "Chaos, are you okay?" He asked. "No Order, I'm not okay. Balance… h-he left." Chaos sobbed. A smug smile dawned upon Order's face. "It's okay. You have me."

I came back to reality on the ground, completely baffled at what happened. Poseidon was kneeling over me. "Percy what happened?" He asked. "I had a useless flashback." I mumbled. I felt bad for lying to his face, but it was necessary.

Poseidon helped me up to my feet. I looked around and noticed the Giants were now a pile of golden dust. A feral roar shook the ground. Gaea slowly rose out of the ground, ten feet away from the Olympians.

A look a pure rage was on her face. The gods pointed their weapons at the Primordial of the Earth. "It's over Gaea. You've lost." Zeus stated proudly.

"No, you've lost. Valdez, bring out the prisoners." I turned around and saw Leo, dragging the rest of the seven with him. His eyes had a glazed look, like he was being charmspeaked.

Suddenly, the Olympians were wrapped in earthen tendrils. They all struggled to escape, but to no avail.

"Perseus Jackson, your time has come." Gaea said, looking at me like I was a mere annoyance. "I'm afraid not Gaea. It is your time to die, the Fates have ordained it." "Ha! I am a Primordial! The Fates are my nieces! They have no power over me!" Gaea exclaimed.

"Very well." I said. I rushed at Gaea, hoping to catch her off guard. She raised her newly summoned earthen blade a millisecond too late. I made a tiny cut in her chest. She looked down in shock, then up at me in anger.

Gaea moved faster than the speed of light. In a nanosecond, she had me on the ground, her sword tip at my throat. "Olympians, watch your 'hero' die! Watch you hope be dispersed into the wind!" Gaea boasted.

I caused an earthquake, but Gaea stayed on her feet. She smirked at me. "Foolish mortal I am the earth itself!" For some reason, her calling me a mortal set me off. In a flash of light we switched positions. Gaea looked at me in fear. "Goodbye, Gaea. Take a longer nap this time." I said, running my sword through her head.

Everyone cheered my name. "Heroes! We will meet on Olympus for the award giving ceremony!" Zeus yelled, teleporting us all to Olympus.

* * *

"Thanks to the bravery of the gods, namely, myself, we have won the war!" Zeus shouted from his throne. I grumbled, "Ego logistical bastard."

"Now it is time to grant these heroes a wish! Yes any wish, even godhood. I know what you will choose." Zeus boomed. "Jason Grace, my son, step forward. Does anyone say that my son does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Jason Grace, minor god of lightning, wind, and heroes!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Jason. He screamed in pain. When the light subsided, Jason stood in the middle of the room. He looked a lot taller, the non-virgin goddesses were either blushing or drooling (Aphrodite).

**(I'm going to skip to Percy, it's pretty much all the same results. Here's their domains. Jason: Lightning, Wind, Heroes. Piper: Love, Compassion, Heroes. Frank: Animals, Archery, Heroes. Hazel: Precious Metals, Horses, Heroes.)**

"Perseus Jackson, please step forward. Does anyone here think that my son is not worthy? Do you all agree?" Poseidon thundered. The whole council nodded their heads. "Perseus, if you choose to accept you will be the thirteenth Olympian. The Olympian god of liquids, swordsmanship, and loyalty." Zeus said looking at me pointedly.

"I'm afraid I must decline, Lord Zeus. However, I do wish for something. Return Hade's and Hestia's seats in the council. Pardon Leto and Calypso. Swear on the Styx." I said. The Olympians looked at me in shock.

"Very well, it will be as you wish. I hereby swear on the Styx, on behalf of the Olympian council, that Hades and Hestia will be granted their thrones. Leto and Calypso will be released from their… ahem, confinements."

"Annabeth Chase, step forward." My heart skipped a beat. If she accepts… "My daughter, you deserve this honor, if you accept you will be known as Annabeth Chase, major goddess of wisdom, architecture, and engineering." The next words she said broke my heart. "I accept your generous offer."

I felt a tear slide down my face. A golden light shot out from the gods, toward Annabeth. When it subsided, Annabeth collapsed to the floor. Aphrodite screamed in pain. "It-it hurts! So much! AHHHHHHH!" She collapsed on her throne, unconscious. "Apollo, heal her." Zeus sighed.

Annabeth stood up and looked around. She fixed her eyes on me. Aphrodite shot out of her chair and screamed, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" She started throwing hairbrushes and curling irons at Annabeth. "Percy, I'm sorry! We can still be friends?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No Annabeth. We can't. You're a goddess, and I'm a mortal. It would never work." I said, with steely calm determination.

I did something I had never tried before. I imagined camp and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I slowly dissolved into mist. The last thing the Olympians saw of me was the look of a broken man.

* * *

Life at camp was okay. That is, until my half-brother Nathan Sharpe came to camp.

One week after the ceremony, I was walking around the campfire, trying to cool off after what happened.

Just as I was about to sit down, I heard a loud roar coming from the camp border. I ran there as fast as I could.

That was the worst mistake I ever made in my life. I saw a demigod, about my height, being chased by my best pal, the Minotaur. I drew Riptide. I ran at the beast, jumped over its low axe sweep, and stabbed it in the face. The creature instantly dissolved.

Chiron and the rest of camp rushed over and saw the monster dust and the boy. "Did you see that? I killed it all by myself!" The boy said arrogantly. A green trident appeared over his head. Great. I have an arrogant half-brother.

Poseidon flashed in and yelled, "This is my favorite son, Nathan Sharpe! You will treat him with utmost respect or feel my wrath!" Poseidon flashed away, probably to do his duties.

The campers and Chiron all got on a knee. "All hail, Nathan Sharpe, son of Poseidon!" I didn't bow. Nathan fixed his eyes on me.

"Bow silly boy! I command it." He growled. "Great. I have an arrogant asshole for a brother." I muttered. I walked away, towards the beach.

* * *

When Nathan saw that I was the 'leader' of camp, he put his heart and soul into making my life miserable.

First, he took away the loyalty of the younger campers, partially because they didn't know better, partially because he was boastful, never letting anything he did be unknown. He even told them he went for a walk one day.

The campers jeered at me, but it didn't matter. I still had my friends. However, when he saw I wasn't fazed by the younger campers, he decided to take things up a notch.

He caught footage of 'me' badmouthing the gods, saying how Gaea was so much better. That caused most of the older campers to turn to his side immediately.

I still had my friends. Or so I thought. Katie Gardener walked up to me, slapped me on the face, and yelled at me for flooding the Demeter cabin's garden.

Connor and Travis Stoll glared at me and yelled, in the middle of dinner, "Thanks for ruining our prank Perseus!" They threw a pie at my face. I had a confused expression on my face, but they didn't buy it. I looked over at Nathan and saw that he was smirking.

My vision turned red, but I quickly calmed myself. I stormed off to the training ground to blow off some steam.

When I got there, Clarisse walked up to me and stabbed me in the leg with her spear. "That's what you get for insulting my father!" She growled. I just grimaced and took the pain.

The worst betrayals were from my best friends, Nico and Thalia. Nico said that I told Reyna of his interests in her, making her hate him for not telling her himself.

Thalia… she accused me of attempting to rape a maiden. She cut all her ties with me and officially disowned me as her cousin.

Annabeth accused me for being a traitor, that I conspired with Gaea, who allowed me to beat her easily.

That's when the Olympians summoned me to a council meeting.

* * *

As soon as I was teleported into the throne room, I caught every god and goddess looking at me with hate in their eyes. "Hephaestus, now!" Zeus yelled, as I was wrapped in celestial bronze chains. I looked around the room in shock. Hades' and Hestia's thrones were missing.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been found guilty of treason against the gods! You will be sentenced to being hunted by my daughter, Artemis." Artemis grinned at me evilly. "Well, I suppose this will be more fun than that other request I was going to ask you, so ok!" I said gleefully.

"The hunt starts now!" Yelled Zeus, unwrapping me from my chains and teleporting me into the wilderness.

_*End Flashback*_

So yeah, here I am running from the hunt, all because of rumors.

I heard a rustle in the bushed and started to run again, but it was too late. The hunt emerged out of the bushes surrounding me. A girl wearing a silver tiara appeared in the middle of the group. "Well then _boy, _time to die!" Thalia yelled, stalking towards me.

I kneeled down, as if accepting my fate. Thalia walked up to me and drew her bow, aiming right at my face. I quickly stood up, knocked the bow out of her grip, turned her around, and put a knife to her neck. "Anyone moves and she dies." I said, with a hint of malice in my voice.

"I do not want to do this Thalia, but I will if I must." I whispered into her ear. She struggled to get out of my grip.

"Boy, let my lieutenant go!" The goddess of the moon yelled, appearing behind me. I threw a rusty knife I found into her thigh. In that instant, Thalia had me on the ground, knife to my throat and looking into my eyes.

What I saw in her eyes made me widen mine in fear. She had a ring of blinding white light around her pupil. "Fuck you… Order." I groaned. Thalia smiled sadistically. She slit my throat with her knife, spraying blood all over her face.

**So, how did I do? Sorry about not updating anything for awhile, I just had a major writers block. Again, Merry early Christmas! I have a Twitter account. It's on my profile page.**

**So yeah, ThePieRoh, signing off (And no, Percy is not actually dead, don't worry. I'm not getting rid of him quite yet.)**


	2. Choices

**First off, I must give a huge thanks to all those who favorite, followed, and reviewed. Thank you all for reading my story, even though I pretty much never update. Thanks to MakaidosTheFirst for beta-ing this! I am in the process of writing a new story, so I probably won't update for awhile. (What's new?) And, before you ask, no, I am not that bad at writing, I just have a sickness called the Laziness Syndrome. Enjoy!**

**Last Time:**

What I saw in her eyes made me widen mine in fear. She had a ring of blinding white light around her pupil. "Fuck you… Order." I groaned. Thalia smiled sadistically. She slit my throat with her knife, spraying blood all over her face.

_Chapter 2: Choices_

**Percy POV**

My eyes opened to a familiar location. I looked around and saw mindless ghosts milling about. I saw a desk with a skeletal man dressed in a black cloak behind it. The man held a Stygian Iron boat paddle. I stumbled towards the desk and brought out a golden drachma from my pocket. I handed it to the man and he inspected it carefully.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, drowned in a bathtub again, I presume?" The man asked me. "No Charon, I actually died this time." I replied glumly. His eyes widened in surprise. "Very well, get on the boat." Charon rushed, pulling me with him towards the boat of death.

I carefully stepped onto the boat and it started to float down the River Styx. I looked overboard and saw trophies, blueprints, money, and countless other frivolous items. The objects of broken dreams. "Might I ask, what was your cause of death?" Charon asked me.

"Betrayal." I quickly answered, hoping to end the painful subject. I looked overboard one last time and something I hoped I never would see caught my eye. A ring. A beautiful, apatite and opal ring. The ring I was going to propose to Annabeth with after the war. I know, I know, I was young, maybe too young, but I loved her. With every fiber in my body.

"By whom?" The ferryman inquired. "Everybody." He looked at me with slight pity in his eyes. Silence ensued for the rest of my ride. I took my time to reflect on what happened. It was quite simple actually, Zeus feared the power that I had shown at the battle. Annabeth blamed me for 'ruining her life' and 'dumping her', even though it was her choice to become a goddess. She knew that I would not pick godhood.

All my friends at camp blamed me, because they took the word of my newbie half-brother, who only wanted power. They thought I 'ruined their pranks' or 'flooded their garden' well, sons of Poseidon can create storms too. Sons of Poseidon can ruin pranks. Sons of Poseidon can ruin lives. However, all this mentioned does not affect me, seeing as I did none of this before I died.

Thalia actually believed that I would attempt to defile a young maiden. The only reason she thought I would do that terrible thing, is because of her 'best cousin in the world' as she so openly named him. Thalia used to think of me as her brother. That is, until lies were fed to her from that bastard Nathan.

The one thing I regret is never visiting Paul and my mom. They deserved to know I was falsely accused of being a traitor. I'll probably never see them again. The gods or the hunters most likely killed them in their sleep. I fumed at the thought of them doing such a thing to my family. I want the Olympians to suffer.

"Ah, here we are; The Hall of Judgment." Charon broke the eerie, but peaceful quietness. My head snapped up and I looked around. I noticed we were approaching a giant clearing, filled with ghosts.

We stopped at the gates of the underworld. A giant fence blocked the path to the palace of Hades. To the left was a huge line of ghosts and specters. To the right, a hole in the fence with the words 'Fields of Asphodel' stood, with a constant stream of guilty spirits venturing into it. I stepped into the long line and waited for my turn. I would later regret stepping into that line.

* * *

There were two ghosts in front of me before it was my time to be judged. "Sally Maria Jackson, please step forward." The judges ordered. I had to stifle a gasp of surprise. "For birthing the traitor of Olympus, you will be sent to the fields of punishment." My vision turned red, but I couldn't save her, as the skeletal guards roughly grabbed her arms and drug her towards the fields of punishment.

I clenched my fists in rage, when I heard the next name. "Jason Grace, please step forward." The ghost in front of me swiftly moved in front of the judges. "For your heroism in killing the one who birthed the traitor, you will be sent to Elysium and have a chance of rebirth." Jason strutted out of the area, towards Elysium.

Now it was my turn to be judged. I stepped up towards the line.

"This boy has committed crimes against Olympus and its people. He has betrayed the trust of his friends and family. He is a traitor to Olympus for conspiring with the earth goddess, Gaea. Perseus Achilles Jackson will be sent to Tartarus for the rest of his life." Three voices said in unison.

I heard a collective gasp from the ghosts behind me. Just like that, with one glance from the judges, I was being sent to the place of nightmares. Again. "No hard feelings Jackson." I heard a voice say. I whirled my head around, finding the source of that sound.

My eyes rested on a pale boy behind the three biggest assholes in the underworld. I sent him my best glare and he visibly flinched. As I felt my soul being dragged to Tartarus, I flipped him the bird. His eyes narrowed and he shouted something, but it was lost in my agonizing cries of pain. I felt a searing pain cross my body as my soul was thrown into Tartarus, a pain worse than drinking from the Phlegethon or bathing in the River Styx. It was the pain of my soul returning to my body.

I fell down a giant crevice, and became engulfed in the screams and wails of Tartarus. As I hit the ground, my legs made a loud *Crack* and I screamed in pain. Lying on the broken glass of Tartarus, I went through my list of essentials. Ambrosia? Nope. Nectar? Nope. Sword? I checked my back pocket, fearing the worst. Riptide wasn't there. I tried to use my powers, but something held me back. I was helpless.

I felt some sort of power slip from my grasp. I felt the very air of Tartarus sucking out every ounce of power I had in me. I felt the last of my power become consumed by the pit. I began to slip into unconsciousness.

I tried to stay awake, I really did, but the lull of rest invited me into its not so caring embrace. Just as I drifted into blackness, I heard, "The master will want to have this one in his dungeons. Inform him that we have found Jackson."

A creature with one eye leaned in front of my fading vision. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun with you." It sneered maliciously.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The mortal world was in chaos. Every kind of crime you could think of was happening. Murder, rape, pillaging, all because of things that were not supposed to exist. Hellhounds and Cyclops rampaged through the cities, and the best part; the mortals could see them.

Hundreds of stars were going supernova, leaving radioactive residue in space. The sun had random solar flares, heating the earth to five hundred degrees each time one happened. Most people who lived on the equator spontaneously combusted. Those who didn't are now living in a freezer.

At night, darkness consumed the sky. No stars shone and the moon did not light up in the sky. Not even a twinkle could be seen, it was like a shroud of darkness covered the earth. The only light source was the explosions and burning buildings.

The world was at war again. The Russians thought the Americans caused this darkness. The Americans thought the Chinese did it. The Chinese thought the Germans put the world into shadows. Every country picked sides. London had already been destroyed, due to bombings from the Germans. Seattle, Los Angeles, and Sacramento were the next to be burned to the ground. There were far too many casualties on each of the four sides.

News reports drove around frantically, attempting to catch all these supernatural and war activities in the act. Many surrounded the Empire State Building, pointing their cameras to the sky. Why are they doing an act as crazy as this? Because the mist had been dissipated. The Greek goddess Hecate was fading into the Void.

"There seems to be a city in the sky, the reasons of this appearing must be linked to the stars." One reporter was saying. "The existence of this… is impossible. I say we destroy whatever this thing is. Nuke it, blow it to smithereens. Hell, for all I care, take the city with it." A man in an expensive looking tuxedo told a reporter.

"Sir, what is your name, I want to know, so that I can put it in the papers." Said reporter asked. "Prometheus Titan." The man replied, smirking at his own 'wit'. "Interesting name. Well, I'm off to do more interviews." The reported walked towards another large crowd of people.

A flash of lightning appeared above the crowd, and a voice came from the heavens saying, "Hear me mortals, you will not attempt to destroy the sacred city. You will act as if it is not there, and leave this city called Manhattan immediately." The crowd instantly quieted. "God? Is that you?" A little boy asked nervously, staring at the talking sky.

"Yes. I am a god." You could hear the pride in the god's voice. Everyone bowed. "We will be leaving the city straight away God, thank you for not killing us." A couple people said in unison. They jumped in their cars and sped away, hoping to be the first newspaper company to get this information out to the public.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Is he awake?" I heard a gruff voice ask. "No, not yet." A timid voice replied nervously. I heard a nonchalant grunt. "This'll wake him." Heavy footsteps headed my way. I opened my eyes to slits to see what was going on. I saw two Cyclopes looking at me with distaste. The big one grabbed a bucket filled with some kind of goo, which was sloshing around.

He walked over to me and splashed the goo on my face. I instantly felt a searing pain on my skin. I screamed in agony and covered my face with my hands. The monsters looked at each other and burst out laughing. "He's going to have to get used to that one." The small Cyclops said through his laughter.

What could that mean? I wondered, before receiving another splash of acid to my face. "Get up whelp, Master wants to see you." A gruff voice said. I shakily got into a sitting position and looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I was in a normal brick room, with metal bars that appeared to be a mixture of silver and bronze at one side. Two Cyclopes stood, arms crossed, at the corners where the iron met brick. A creature that I had never seen in my life was standing at a now open door to my cell. Yes, that's what it is… a jail, just for me.

The creature had a deformed face that was twisted into a permanent sneer. At first glance, you would say it was humanoid… until you saw how its waist expanded backwards, making it look like a mix between a Centaur and a Hellhound. The creature's fur was black with streaks of a magma red color, making it look like a giant dog made out of molten rock. Its tail was made out of pure fire.

Its chest had a red glowing light, where a human heart would be. The monster had no showing skin; instead, fur covered its chest, stomach, and back. Stag horns poked out of its head. The monsters appeared to have fire instead of hair on its scalp. Its eyes were red and black. A black retina and a red iris.

A war axe the same color of the creature's fur was strapped to its back, the handle just above its left shoulder. The monster's shoulders had black spikes pointing away from its neck. (Like the Daedric armor from Skyrim) It had paws instead of hooves. The strange creature had hands like a normal person, but the veins were easily visible, as they were glowing a harsh red color.

I shook myself out of my stupor as the creature opened its mouth and said, "Come with me little mortal, the master wants to see you." Its raspy and deep voice resounded off of my jail cell's walls. The centaur-dog thing walked over to me and gripped my arm tightly. "Get up" It hissed, I instantly shot to my feet, not to obey the order, but to get away from the pain. I felt no pain when I stood up. My legs must be healed. I looked down at my previously held arm and saw a second degree burn had formed.

"We can fix that later puny mortal, now follow me." The monster ordered, as it turned around and walked away, but not before it flicked me in the face with its tail for good measure. A searing pain erupted from where the creature hit me. There was most likely another second degree burn. Or worse.

I staggered behind him, attempting to keep up with the hell-centaur thing. Looking around, I saw an eerie hallway lined with cells just like mine. Hands stuck out of the bars, only to be retracted as if the bars were hot rocks. One brave soul put his hand in front of the newly dubbed helltaur, only for the beast to summon a pillar of fire and use it like a whip to wrap around the wrist of whatever was in the cage.

The hand started to retract, but it was too late. The monster ripped the fire whip back and tore the hand off. The wound instantly cauterized as a cry of pain came from the cell. "Hrmph, newbie. He will learn his place here." The creature said to no one in particular.

I stared in shock, but was shook back to my senses when another flaming tail slammed into my face. I grunted In pain, but continued to walk. As we neared to end of the hallway, the helltaur muttered something that sounded like an incantation and the wall in front of us slowly crumbled to dust.

I looked 'outside' and was met by the piercing red fog of Tartarus. The furthest I could see was to another building across the clearing. As we walked out, I looked around and noticed thousands of monsters sparing a glance at my prison convoy. I heard a loud banging noise to my right and saw a group of Telekhines hammering away at what appeared to be a golden statue.

Curiosity got the best of me. "What are they making?" I blurted. The horse from hell turned around and looked at me with malice and a hint of glee in its eyes. "Silence prisoner! You will not speak unless spoken to!" It exclaimed, summoning its fiery whip and striking me across the chest with it.

I grunted in pain and clenched my teeth. We were about halfway through the clearing when the monsters started jeering at me. I just shrugged all the insults off and kept walking. As we approached the other building the horse thing turned to me and ordered, "Be on your best behavior, prisoner. We don't want the master getting angry."

He pushed the doors open and walked inside. I paused for a second, then shrugged and followed. When I got inside the building, I was met with a sight that I was not expecting. It was just a simple room with a giant blue light emitting from the middle. The light was a spherical shape and swirled around. The hell horse shoved me towards the ball and said, "Get in." I slowly walked towards the glowing sphere.

I reached my hand out towards the ball and heard a loud explosion. The monster behind me shoved me into the ball. The second I touched the sphere I felt like I was shadow traveling faster than the speed of light. A few seconds later, I felt my body hit the ground. Bile immediately rose to my throat. I quickly pushed it down. I shakily sat up and looked around.

The scene I saw was magnificent. Towers that touched the clouds, all arrayed in a random fashion, or at least it looked random to me. Trees and shrubs surrounded the city, making it look like an oasis in the forest. I looked down and realized I was on a small platform with railing.

A loud thump came from behind me and I whirled around. A group of white armored humanoid figures jumped out of the ball, drew their swords and spread out around the sphere. They turned to it just as a bright flash and another thump came from it. The hell horse jumped out, his whip flashing everywhere. The other group blocked the strikes with ease. While fighting, the creature's eyes landed on me. It suddenly rushed towards me and picked me up by the throat. For some reason, its hand didn't burn me.

"Don't move or he dies." The helltaur snarled. The group of people instantly stopped moving. "Your business is not with him, hell horse. Put the boy down." One of the figures ordered. "You are mistaken human, everyone's business is with him. Everyone wants him on their side. I am just taking him to the right side. However, I would like to know how you reenchanted my portal. The thing was supposed to lead us to Hell." The hell horse retorted. While they were talking, I found an opening to get away. Slammed my elbow into the monster's neck. It grunted in pain and dropped me like a hot potato.

I rolled to my feet and scrambled away, gasping for air. I stood up and looked around. I noticed that another group of humans had arrived, but this time, they were covered in black armor. They were all looking at me with shock evident in their features. I raised my eyebrow and said, "Um, hi." They continued to stare. I walked towards the railing and looked back. They were all still frozen in the same spot. I waved my hand and they all lurched forward.

They looked around wildly until their eyes rested on me. "How did you…" One of the black armored humans spluttered. I heard the sound of a helicopter behind me and turned around. The machine I saw sent a flicker of recognition through my brain. The helicopter was a sandy color with streaks of a golden glowing materiel around the base and blades of the machine. (Looks like an AH-1Z Viper, but more futuristic.)

"Everybody get on the ground! We only want the boy!" A voice said from the helicopter. "Stop!" I yelled. Surprisingly, they all did as I asked. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I questioned. Somehow, the helicopter quieted the noise it was making. Someone from the group of black soldiers stepped forwards. "We are the Chaotics, the army of Chaos. What we want with you… well what we all want with you, is for you to join us."

That grabbed my interest, so I addressed the group in white. "And you?" One of them stepped forward and saluted me. "The Ordians sir! Soldiers of our great and powerful Lord Order!" It sounded like a little kid was in that armor, but for all I know, it actually might be. "Who are you, what are you, and who do you work for?" I asked addressing the hell horse.

"I have no name, but my species is called κόλαση άλογο, or Hell Horse in your tongue. My creators were very… creative with naming us. As for who I work for, I work for Abyss and his army." Definitely not an option. Abyss just sounds evil. "What about you?" I said, gesturing towards the helicopter. "Who we are and what we do is classified. You could learn if you joined us though." I looked at the others for confirmation. The Chaotics leader shrugged and said, "It's true, no one knows who they are, or what they do. We just assume they are too ashamed because we think they do not have a deity as a leader." I heard one of the Ordians whisper, "But they keep beating us at everything."

"And what would you do if I jumped over the edge?" I asked, gesturing towards the railing. I got multiple answers of "Let you die" and "Save you"s from the assortment of armies. "What do you all want me for?" I suddenly asked. "To win a war." The helicopter answered. With that, I vaulted over the railing, into the unknown.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try to update sooner, but I have a tendency to do the opposite. Again, Huge thanks to my beta MakaidosTheFirst! Thanks for reading, and remember, any kind of feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
